"High Hopes" by Panic! At The Disco
"High Hopes" is a song by American rock band Panic! At The Disco. It was released on May 23, 2018, as the second single for the band's sixth studio album Pray For The Wicked. Lyrics (High, high hopes) Had to have high, high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes (High, high hopes) Had to have high, high hopes for a living Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high, high hopes Mama said, fulfil the prophecy Be something greater, go make a legacy Manifest destiny, back in the days We wanted everything, wanted everything Mama said, burn your biographies Rewrite your history, light up your wildest dreams Museum victories, every day We wanted everything, wanted everything Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting Had to have high, high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes Had to have high, high hopes for a living Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high, high hopes (High, high hopes) Mama said it's uphill for oddities The stranger crusaders, ain't ever wannabes The weird and the novelties don't ever change We wanted everything, wanted everything (High, high hopes) Stay up on that rise Stay up on that rise and never come down, oh Stay up on that rise Stay up on that rise and never come down Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me-eh-eh-eh So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see-eh-eh-eh Had to have high, high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes (High, high hopes) Had to have high, high hopes for a living Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high, high hopes (High, high hopes) Had to have high, high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes Had to have high, high hopes for a living Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high, high hopes (High, high hopes) Why It Rocks # The song has a simple message: Never give up on your dreams and work hard to achieve it, no matter how poor you are. # Brendon Urie has very good vocals, using very little autotune in his voice. # The song is well-produced. # The music video is very well-shot and well-edited and features Brendon Urie bumping past people in Los Angeles before walking up a skyscraper to its roof to join the band's touring members. # The song's upbeat instrumentals are really awesome. # This is one of the band's best songs of all time and in recent times. # This song was featured in the soundtrack of NHL 19 by EA Sports. The Only Bad Quality #Like "Old Town Road", it’s overrated due to how overplayed it is. Videos Category:2010s Category:Panic! At The Disco Category:Pop rock Category:Alternative rock Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Just Dance songs Category:NHL Songs Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Panic! At The Disco songs Category:Songs with Good Message